Fallen Angel
by DevilChild13
Summary: Full summary inside. Request from animeangel088.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fallen Angel

**Summary:** Harry is abused while at the Dursley's. Dumbledore and his friends know but do nothing to stop it.

**Pairing(s):** Severus/Draco/Harry, Pansy/Luna, Blaise/Neville

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is a birthday fic for animeangel088/darkangel084.

**Warning(s):** abuse, AU, OOC, threesome, slash, cursing, attempted rape, femslash, mentions of rape, Veela!Harry

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Neville, Luna, and Ginny were sitting in the compartment as well but he did not seem to notice them; too caught up in his thoughts. The three kept shooting him worried glances every now and then but nobody said anything to him. They were talking amongst themselves and waiting for Ron and Hermione to get back from their prefect duties. Harry sat beside the window, his feet were pulled up on the seat and his arms were wrapped around his legs, and he stared out at the country side that was speeding past the train.

His summer had been horrible. They were always bad but this one had been the worst by far. Dumbledore had forced him to return to the Dursley's even though he had killed Voldemort last year. That made his aunt and uncle angrier than they usually were at him. It only got worse when, somehow, his relatives had found out that Harry was gay. Dudley and his friends bullied him even more and were much harsher in their blows and words. Several times Vernon had taken his beatings too far and once he had needed to take Harry to the hospital or the teen would have died.

The compartment door slid open, the noise from the rest of the train momentarily entering the cramped room, but Harry did not realize this until Ron plopped down beside him. The jolting of the seat beside him helped him to hide his flinch and he acted like he had not just smacked his head against the window. He blinked a bit dazedly, the black spots slowly disappearing from his vision. He was not able to hide the tensing of his entire body, however, when a hand rested on his knee. The skin on the hand was pale and smooth and the nails were neatly trimmed and clean. He knew, even without looking at the owner of the hand, that the hand was a woman's hand.

"Harry get your feet off the seat. It's disgusting," Hermione's voice said. She pushed his legs down and Harry was uncomfortably aware of Ginny's eyes on him. He had come into his inheritance two years later than was normal for a wizard with creature blood. One of his parents had been a Veela but he was not sure which one it was. He made a mental note to learn as much about Veela as he could while at school. Ginny had already been obsessed with him before his eighteenth birthday and now he was afraid of what she would be like with the added allure of his Veela blood.

Conversation started again in the compartment and Harry returned his attention back out the window at the flying scenery. Slowly he pulled his legs onto the seat and curled up again. Thankfully Hermione did not notice this time and he remained in that position for the remainder of the train ride. The sun had gone down, casting darkness over the land, but still Harry continued to stare out of the window. They were almost at Hogsmeade Station when the black haired teen was pulled from his thoughts again.

Harry tensed when he felt a pair of hands on his knees for the second time that day. Again he could tell that the pair of hands belonged to a woman but they were too small to be Hermiones' and too big to be Lunas'. His head turned quickly and his eyes met with Ginny's. She had moved forward in her seat so she was perched on the very edge and she had pushed Luna so the petite blonde was squished against Nevilles' side. There was lust in her blue eyes and fear entered his emerald orbs. The red haired witch pushed Harry's legs down again slowly, her hands sliding further up his thighs the lower his legs got. When his feet were back on the floor, Ginny's hands were on either side of his crotch. Hermione and Ron did not seem to notice what Ginny was doing but Luna and Neville were looking at him apologetically. Ginny gave him a sultry, seductive look, her right hand sliding over slightly, and groped his dick through his pants, squeezing tightly, before sitting back in her seat.

The black haired teen sat as still as a statue, staring unblinkingly at the air in front of him. Fear dulled his green eyes and all of the blood had drained from his face. He couldn't believe she had just done that. He thought that Ron had told her that he wasn't interested. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as the train came to a halt in the station. He jumped to his feet before the train had even came to a complete stop. He tugged his trunk from the rack above his seat, not even stopping to apologize when it smacked Ron on the side of the head. Shrinking his trunk and shoving it in his pocket, Harry dashed out of the compartment and to the closest exit off of the train. Once the train doors opened, Harry jumped onto the platform and dashed toward the carriages that would bring the students to Hogwarts.

He sat alone in the carriage until several other students climbed in and sat down. A quick glance told him that there were now five Slytherins sitting with him. He looked away from them and sat back in the same curled position he had been sitting in on the the train. He jumped violently when either Crabbe or Goyle, he was not sure who it was, punched his left shoulder so hard he knew it would bruise.

"Why are you so jumpy, Potter? Have a fight with your lapdogs on the train?" Malfoy sneered at him.

Harry looked up at the blonde and his heart skipped a beat when he caught the other boys scent, his Veela singing in delight. Green eyes widened in shock and he looked away quickly. He moved closer to the corner of the carriage, curling around himself as tightly as possible. He couldn't believe the cruel sense of humor of the fates. Of all the people in the world who could have been his dominate mate it just _had_ to be _Draco Malfoy_. His Veela screeched at him in anger for ignoring their mate. It was not happy that Harry was stopping his mate from comforting him. It had been hurt just as much, if not more, than Harry had been over the summer. Even without any research, Harry could tell that Veela were very loyal creatures and only ever slept with their destined mate. Being sexually abused by Vernon over the summer had nearly killed Harry and his Veela.

The rest of the carriage ride to the castle was silent, the Slytherins quickly loosing interest in bothering him when he failed to rise to the bate. None of the six teenagers said a word. Not even the Slytherins dared to speak to each other with Harry in the carriage with them. When they reached the castle, Harry waited until the Slytherins had left the carriage before he also got out. After living with the Dursley's for seventeen years Harry had learned to never keep his back to people who hated him, especially people with wands who wanted him dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day was the start of classes. Harry barely ate during breakfast and he had not slept at all last night. Ron did not care whether or not he ate because the red head was too busy stuffing his own face. Hermione nagged him about not eating but did not truly try to make him eat anything. Ginny was too busy hanging all over him to notice if he ate or not. The younger witch scared him and even his Veela was cautious. People were staring at him because of his allure but Harry was able to ignore them. He was not, however, able to ignore Ginny's hand on his thigh and moving slowly toward his crotch.

The Gryffindor stood abruptly, grabbed his bag, and hurried from the Great Hall. He dashed into the dungeons; already knowing his first class was Potions. His first class was always Potions with the Slytherins. He stood on the shadows across from the door to the classroom. It would still be a bit before other students started arriving. He sat down and leaned against the cold dungeon wall, ready to wait for the rest of the class to arrive.

His emerald gaze snapped down quickly when he felt something flick across his finger. On the floor by his hand was a black king cobra with white markings. The poisonous snake looked up at him before making a false lunge at his pocket. That is when Harry remembered that Hedwig had brought him a dead mouse this morning. She sometimes brought him presents like that and he had put it in his pocket so she would not get mad.

_"__Here you can have it,"_ Harry told the snake, pulling the field mouse from his pocket. He placed it on the ground by the snake but it ignored the offering. It was too busy staring at Harry.

_"__You speak the language of serpents,"_ it hissed. Harry nodded. _"My name is Fey. My master has spoken of a boy who can speak to snakes."_

_"__My name is Harry,"_ he told the snake.

The snake ate the field mouse and spoke with Harry for a bit longer. Once students began to arrive Fey was startled by the noise they made. She slithered into Harry's robes through his sleeve and rested her body across his shoulders, her tail wrapped around his left bicep. Harry stood up and picked up his bag with his right hand. He slipped into the group of students and waited for the door to open.

When Professor Snape arrived he opened he door to the potions classroom and they all entered. Harry purposely sat on the other side of the room from where he, Ron, and Hermione normally sat. The only down side to this was that he was now on the Slytherin side of the room. Draco sat beside him and Blaise Zabini, a black Italian wizard, had no choice but to sit next to Neville on the Gryffindor side of the room.

Draco shot Harry a dirty look and he felt a tightening in his chest. Knowing that his mate hated him was not easy on him or his Veela. Harry ignored Draco and listened as Professor Snape explained the potion they were making today. When he was done, Draco got the ingredients while Harry started a fire beneath the cauldron. The blonde placed the ingredients on the worktable and sat back down in his seat.

"Start cutting the ingredients, Potter. I don't want you screwing up our potion," he sneered.

Harry nodded and started preparing the ingredients. He and Draco worked in silence and their potion was coming along better than Ron and Hermione's. His movements did not disturb Fey and Harry actually believed she had fallen asleep on his shoulders. Snape was leaving him alone for once because he was not actually preparing the potion.

Harry was almost starting to like potions when he made the first cut into a root that had to be diced. A foul odor came from the inside of the root and it had his Veela reeling. Harry dropped his knife onto the table and stood up so fast his chair clattered noisily to the stone floor. Everyone in the class stared at him as he backed quickly away from his table, his mouth and nose covered by his sleeve. An angry hiss had Harry looking to his right and he saw that he was not the only one who had leapt up because of the smell. Draco Malfoy was standing beside Harry, covering his own mouth and nose. Draco looked over at him and Harry saw confusion in his grey-blue eyes.

"Potter what did you do now?" Snape asked coldly. He walked over to the two boys and Harry knew he would get blamed for this.

"It wasn't his fault Professor," Draco spoke up, shocking the entire class. "It's the smell of the plant. Veela react strongly to that root so I had Potter cut it. Obviously I shouldn't have."

"That can't be possible," Hermione protested. "Harry isn't a Veela. Dumbledore would have told him if there was any creature blood in his father's family."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape drawled. "Bottle your potions and put them on my desk. Once you have cleaned up your stations, leave." Everybody hurried to do as told.

Harry began cleaning up their station after Professor Snape banished the root. Draco bottled a sample of their potion and brought it to Snape's desk. Harry was about to banish the potion but stopped when he saw Ron knock the sample from Draco's pale hand. He got another sample and handed it to the Slytherin when he walked back to the table. The blonde nodded in thanks and put the sample on Snape's desk.

Harry and Draco were the last students in the class room. Draco had been talking quietly to Professor Snape while Harry gathered his things. Fey was beginning to stir on his shoulders and he would rather not be in the potions classroom when she did. A hand suddenly grabbed his left arm tightly and caught a hold of Fey's tail. The snake hissed in pain and Harry yanked his arm away harshly. He glared at Draco because it had been the blonde who had grabbed his arm.

"Why did you grab my arm Malfoy?" Harry demanded angrily.

"You have oil from the root on your sleeve and if it touches your skin it will burn you. You need to take off your cloak before it hurts you," Draco snapped.

Harry was surprised by this but slowly took off his cloak. Fey hissed angrily at Draco when she caught sight at him. Harry could hear her yelling at him for grabbing her tail. He never knew a snake could be so vulgar. Harry himself hissed several curses as he slid his left hand out of the sleeve. When he looked at it he was surprised to see that his skin was an angry irritated red color. The end of his left sleeve had apparently been soaked in the oil and he had not even noticed. Honestly he was not surprised that he had not felt the burn. After all, he had burned his hands enough when he was learning to cook for the Dursley's.

Draco gasped at the sight of Harry's hand and hurried to a case of potions. Professor Snape was glaring at Harry and he grabbed his right arm tightly. A shock went through Harry's body at the contact but Snape did not seem to feel the same sensation. His black eyes bore into Harry and the teen had no idea why he was so angry with him.

"I could have you expelled for breaking into a teacher's rooms and stealing their familiar," he said coldly.

"I don't even know where your rooms are, sir. I was sitting outside waiting for everyone to get here because I left breakfast early. She found me. I didn't know she was yours," Harry protested.

"Why should I believe your story Potter? You have never had a problem lying to teachers before." Snape tightened his grip on Harry's arm and the eighteen year old had to hide a wince. Fey hissed, sensing Harry's pain, and lunged at Snape, snapping at his hand as he pulled it away quickly.

"She's saying that if you had locked her tank she wouldn't have gotten out," Harry said quietly. He did not want to get in anymore trouble and he did not know how the potions professor would react to what the snake was also saying. Their argument was interrupted by Draco walking back over with a jar of light blue ointment. He took the lid off and placed both the lid and the jar on the desk.

"This is going to sting but it's the same thing Madame Pomfrey would put on it," he said. He began to apply the ointment to the other boy's hand and wrist.

"So why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" Harry questioned. He pulled his hand away from Draco, trying to ignore the shock that had shot through him just like when Snape had grabbed his arm.

"Because if you let it sit for much longer it will scar," the blonde snapped. He grabbed Harry's left wrist and began applying the ointment to his hand again with a gentleness the brunette did not know he possessed. As the ointment was applied, the redness and burn marks slowly started to disappear. Harry's stomach started feeling fluttery with his mate taking care of him so gently. When Draco finished, Harry snatched up his bag and bolted from the classroom while muttering a quick embarrassed thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Instead of going to class like he was supposed to, Harry ran to the closest place he knew he could be alone. He ran to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Thankfully the ghost was not in there at the moment. Harry sat on the floor behind the sinks, hiding from view of the door. He let the bag's strap slip from his shoulder and that is when he realized that it was too light. He looked at the bag and swore loudly when he saw that in his haste to leave the potions classroom he had grabbed Dracos' bag by accident.

Harry pushed the bag away and curled up around himself. He began to cry, realizing that he did not have just one mate like normal Veela. Of course, he should not have been surprised. He was _Harry Potter_ and his life could never be _normal_. Why did fate feel the need to torture him? His _two dominate mates_ were the two people who hated him almost as much as Voldemort had. A light flicking on his cheek had Harry looking down. Fey was looking up at him and licking at the tears running down his cheeks.

_"__I should bring you back to Professor Snape,"_ Harry said to her. The snake shook her head.

_"__Master can wait. You are leaking from your eyes,"_ Fey said.

_"__It's called crying, Fey. Humans do it when they're sad,"_ Harry explained.

_"__Why are you sad?"_ Fey questioned. Harry did not answer. He stood and picked up Dracos' bag. He knew it would be suspicious if he walked into his next class carrying the Slytherins' bag but he had no choice. He sighed and exited the bathroom, making his way to his second class which was Transfiguration. When he walked in the room, everyone stared at him. They looked surprised to see a snake draped calmly over his shoulders.

"Mr. Potter, why are you late and where is your cloak?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"There was an incident in Potions, Professor," he said. He showed her his still red hand to prove his story. McGonagall nodded and Harry sat in the only empty seat available. The down side was that he was once again sitting beside Draco. The two boys' swapped bags and McGonagall continued her lecture. After several minutes Draco slid a spare piece of parchment to Harry. _'How much do you know?'_ was written on it.

'About what?'

_'__Veela'_

'Nothing'

_'__How do you not know about yourself?'_

'I was raised by muggles who hate magic.'

_'__Wouldn't Dumbledore tell his Golden Boy about his creature inheritance?'_

'I didn't even know I was a Veela before this year.'

_'__Do you know anything about your family, Scarhead?'_

'I know that my mom wasn't muggle-born. I learned at Gringotts that she was the first witch in a long line of squibs.'

_'__The gene may have come from her.'_

'I know that'

_'__Do you know who your mate is?'_

'...Yes'

_'__What house?'_

'Slytherin'

_'__Gender?'_

'Male?'

_'__Year?'_

'Why are you so concerned about my love life?'

_'__If a Veela's mate rejects them, the Veela will die.'_

'I have two'

_'__Two!'_

'Is there something wrong with that, Malfoy?'

_'__No it is a great blessing. Fate is trying to make up for all of the sadness you must have felt in your life. You will be loved.'_

'No I won't. My mates hate me.'

_'__Despite the past, mates cannot hate each other. They make up the same soul.'_

'You and Snape have hated me since first year!'

Harry could not believe he had just written that. He had just admitted to Draco who his mates were. Draco did not write a response, just stared at the parchment with wide eyes. Harry did not dare look at him, not wanting to see the hate and revulsion in the other Veela's beautiful grey-blue eyes. Once class was finished, Harry bolted from the room and to his next class. He figured that as long as Draco and Snape did not reject him to his face then he would be fine. Harry could survive being lonely for the rest of his life; after all he had been alone all of his life already.

~/~/~/~/~

Harry was getting better at avoiding people he did not want to be around. He made sure he was only around Draco and Snape during classes and nowhere else. If he did run into them then he made sure that he was never alone with either of them. He also made sure that he spoke to them as little as possible. He spent very little time at meals and was distancing himself from Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffindor's that he used to consider friends or just hung out with. He was also spending more time with Luna and Neville and they were the only ones he really talked to anymore. They spent the majority of their time in the Room of Requirement and had even turned the Chamber of Secrets into their private sanctuary. Avoiding Ginny was harder than avoiding Draco and Snape and the rest of Gryffindor house, but with Neville's and Luna's help he was managing it.

Harry, Neville, and Luna had researched Veela using the books in the library and those provided by the Room of Requirement. There were not lot of books, but there were enough for basic information on the creatures. Harry began to notice that the longer he spent away from his mates, the stronger his allure was getting. This was not a good thing. He may not know a lot about Veela, but he knew his allure getting stronger was not a good sign.

Harry, Neville, and Luna were sitting in the library doing homework. They helped each other with the subjects they had difficulties with. Normally if one of them was weak in a certain subject than at least one of the other two was good at it. It was peacefully until a Hufflepuff girl looking through the books several shelves over, screamed. The three jumped up and hurried over, wands drawn cautiously, seeing that Madam Pince was doing the same, a cross expression on her face. The girl was moving away from a black snake with white markings. Harry recognized the snake and scooped it up before Madame Pince could stop him.

"She's a friend of mine, Madame Pince. Her tank must not have been locked so she came looking for me. I'm sorry if she caused a disturbance," Harry said to the strict librarian.

"Make sure your _friend_ doesn't make any more unexpected visits to the library, Mr. Potter," Madame Pince ordered in response.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said with a nod. He, Neville, and Luna went back to their table while the Hufflepuff girls' friends were trying to calm her down.

_"__Fey what are you doing here?"_ Harry hissed to the snake now coiled around his arms.

_"__I came to find you, Serpent Harry. I needed someone to talk to,"_ Fey replied.

_"__Your master will get mad at me again,"_ Harry protested.

_"__He will not notice my absence. He is too busy with his bubbly liquids,"_ Fey told him calmly. Her tongue flickered out at Harry and the teen could not resist rolling his eyes at her.

Harry sighed and placed the snake around his neck, gently coiling her body. Fay lay there, draped contentedly around his neck. Luna and Neville to their credit did not seem to be very bothered by Harry speaking to the snake quietly while he did his homework. They fell back into comfortable silence, the air penetrated only by the scratching of quills against parchment and Harry's and Fey's soft hisses.

When it was time for dinner, they placed their things in their respective common rooms and then headed to the Great Hall. They entered and sat down at the Gryffindor table together; even Luna. Neville and Luna sat on either side of Harry but that did not stop Ginny from shoving herself between the two boys, practically sitting on Harry's lap. Fey hissed angrily at Ginny, her hood flaring out and poison landing on the girl's robes. The red head shrieked and fell off of the bench in fear. Gryffindor's, Hufflepuffs, and some Ravenclaws started laughing at her while the Slytherins merely smirked. Ginny scrambled up and quickly found a seat further down the table with a group of girls a few years younger than she was.

_"__Thank you Fey,"_ Harry hissed quietly.

Food appeared on the tables and everyone began eating. Word quickly spread through the hall about the king cobra settled around Harry's neck. During desert Professor Snape stood and made his way down from the teacher's table. He walked to the Gryffindor table and students watched him warily as he passed. Snape stopped when he reached Harry and his two friends.

"I believe you have yet again taken my snake, Mr. Potter," Snape said coldly. Harry looked up at the black haired potions master who was his primary dominate mate.

"I didn't take your snake, sir. She came and found me in the library. You can ask Madam Pince if you don't believe me," Harry said. He began to carefully uncoil Fey from around his neck but she simply slithered up his arm.

"I expect Fey to be returned to me by the end of class tomorrow," Snape said. He turned and walked out of the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry, Luna, and Neville were outside by the Black Lake. It was a chilly Autumn Saturday so they wore their scarfs and gloves, but it was not too cold to be outside yet. Luna was reading the newest issue of the Quibbler, Neville was reading a Herbology book, and Harry was just laying in the grass. Harry was nearly asleep so he did not notice Neville and Luna get up to stop Ron and Hermione from coming over. He also did not notice someone sneak over to him and kneel beside him. However, he did notice the soft lips that were placed over his. At first Harry thought it was Draco kissing him, but when his eyes snapped open in surprise he saw a curtain of red hair falling around him and pale skin covered in freckles.

Harry tried to move away but Ginny placed a silent body bind curse on him and shoved her tongue into his mouth, forcing his mouth open despite the curse on him. The younger red haired witch straddled Harry and pressed her body flush against his. He could hear his Veela screaming; in pain or anger he did not know. The distressed Veela could feel his magic building as Ginny continued her assault on his mouth. She forced one of her hands inside his robes. Her hand rubbed against Harry's flat stomach in a way he assumed she thought was sexy. The witch shoved her small hand into Harry's pants and grabbed hold of his limp cock. Like a dam breaking, his magic exploded from his body with enough force to send Ginny flying off of him and into the cold, dark waters of the lake. The burst of magic also took the body bind curse off of him.

Harry quickly turned over, pushing himself to his knees, and throwing up everything he had eaten that day. Neville and Luna hurried over to him while Ron and Hermione rushed to help Ginny out of the lake. Harry pushed Neville away from him when the other boy tried to help him stand stand up. Pain exploded throughout his body in waves and he let out a shriek as wings tore from his back, almost hitting his two friends. Tremors ran through his body as he curled into a ball, pulling his wings tight against his back to hide them from view. His appearance became more bird-like as he entered his full Veela form. Feathers sprouted all over his body until there was no skin visible. His fingers lengthened and his nails sharpened into talons. His beat up trainers were torn apart as his feet took on a completely different form. His blood felt like it was on fire and trying to burn him from the inside out.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and another on his head. The hands were cool and soothed Harry's pained tremors. Harry was unable to hold in a pathetic whimper as he looked up and found Draco looking down at him. Harry could not see the blonde Veela's face and he honestly did not want to. For once he was glad that his glasses had fallen off. Harry whimpered again and closed his eyes as Draco reached toward his face. He was expecting to be slapped but was surprised when the other boy gently brushed his hair from his face. He did not understand why he was not being rejected. Harry knew that to anybody who had seen what Ginny had been doing it would look like he had not been trying to get the girl off of him. He also knew that Draco had most likely seen what had just happened.

"It's okay Harry. Everything is going to be okay now. I'm not mad at you and Sev won't be either. She forced herself on you," Draco said to him quietly. His voice was soothing and had a slight trill and musical lilt to it. Draco's hands moved to slide beneath his knees and around his back, pinning his wings and keeping them from moving. Harry felt himself being lifted off of the ground but he kept his eyes closed. His thin frame was cradled against a strong chest and a fast heartbeat thrummed beneath his ear.

"Blaise, take Longbottom and go find McGonagall. Pansy, you and Lovegood go get Snape. Crabbe and Goyle, you make sure no one try's to stop me from bringing Harry to the Hospital Wing," Draco said to his friends. He received nods and they hurried to do as told. Harry did not hear anything else as the pain finally claimed his mind.

_~/~/~/~/~_

_Harry stood in a place he had been in once before the year before. He stood in an empty Kings Cross train station on Platform 9 3/4. A twenty or so year old Tom Riddle stood in front of him. He was tall and his skin was pale. His face was aristocratic, showing that he came from a pureblood family. Harry recognized him from the pensieve memories Dumbledore had shone him in sixth year. Black hair fell to the base of his neck, curling at the ends and making it look messy and yet tame at the same time. Dark blue-green eyes looked at Harry calmly._

_"You must be Harry Potter. I thought I would meet you at some point," Tom said._

_"I died again." It was not a question but Tom nodded none the less._

_"It's not your time, Harry. There are people who care about you and are waiting for you to return," Tom told him._

_"It hurts too much to live," Harry admitted._

_"I know it does but the pain will go away. You have two mates to care for you and love you," Tom placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and flashed him a Slytherin smirk. "I'll tell you a secret. When I went into the Chamber of Secrets I found something in there. The basilisk laid an egg, Harry. It wouldn't hatch for me but I bet it'll hatch for you. If you ask, Hogwarts will bring you to it."_

_"Why would the basilisk listen to me? I'm the heir of Gryfindor, not the heir of Slytherin," Harry said confused. Tom's smirk changed into a smile._

_"You are also my heir, young one. I made it so when you defeated Voldemort last year and allowed my soul to finally find peace. You are now the heir of two founders, Harry," Tom informed him._

_Harry was surprised by this information. He had never imagined that he would be the heir of one Hogwarts founder let alone two. He sighed and nodded. He would have to go back now and face the inevitable rejection by his mates. Then Tom would see that Harry was meant to die at the age of eighteen. The train station and Tom dissolved from Harry's vision._

_~/~/~/~/~_

When Harry woke up he could feel a weight on his chest and a hand holding his. He then heard heavy, hitching breath coming from the thing on his chest along with quiet muttering from his right and a bit above him. The presence on his right calmed him but he felt the urge to comfort the sobbing person on his chest. He knew that they were crying because their tears were wetting his shirt. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. Even without his glasses he could make out a light colored blur that was the person's hair. Beside the light blur was a larger black one that had not noticed his movement. Sluggishly, harry raised his shaking left hand off of the bed where it lay beside him, and gently placed it on the head buried in his chest.

Both blurs snapped toward him quickly but he still had no idea who was with him. The light colored blur suddenly hugged him and Harry instantly recognized the scent. The black blur pulled Draco away from Harry after a moment but it was clear that the blonde was reluctant to let him go. With a shock Harry realized that the black blur must be Professor Snape. He did not understand why the two would be there with him after what happened. He also did not understand why Draco would be crying over the fact that he had died. Both of them had hated them for years and had made it their personal goals to make his life at Hogwarts a living hell. Not to mention that Harry's father James Potter had tortured the potions master when they themselves had been in school.

"Harry...Oh thank Merlin you're okay. We thought we lost you, you stupid prat. Don't you _ever_ scare us like that again," Draco said. His voice was slightly thick from the crying he had just been doing and Harry saw him wipe at his face with his sleeve. He knew that the blonde was wiping away his tears even though he could not see the other teens' face clearly.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked quietly. His voice and expression was filled with confusion and sadness.

"Why would you ask that? We're your mates and we'll always be here for you," Draco said. His voice now held confusion and slight hurt. He thought that Harry did not want them there.

"Why would you want to be with me? I'm broken and dirty. My uncle stole my virginity from me this summer and he mangled my wings. I'm an ugly freak undeserving of love," Harry said quietly. He refused to meet his mates' gazes. A hand grasped his chin gently but firmly and turned his head to look at Snape directly. The man's face was blurry but Harry could just make out some of his features.

"I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. You are beautiful and you certainly aren't a freak. What your uncle did does not matter and will never change the way Draco and I feel about you. What he did can be fixed and if not we will never think any less of you. Never think that you are undeserving of love because you are the one person I know in the world who deserves love more than anyone else," Snape said. His voice was filled with a passion Harry had only heard before when he was giving a lecture in class. He never thought Severus would ever speak to him that way.

"Sev is right, Harry. What I told you is true. No matter what happened between us in the past, Sev and I will love you just as we hope you will someday love us. Now I want you to be honest with me Harry. Do you think I'm a freak?" Draco said quietly. His head was lowered, staring at the sheets, his bangs hiding his eyes even though he did not know that Harry could not see him. Harry looked at Draco surprised, wondering why the other Veela would ask something like that. Snape put his free hand on the blonde's shoulder comfortingly.

"No. I don't think you're a freak, Draco. Why would you think I did?" Harry said confused.

"We're both Veela and because you called yourself a freak I thought that you thought I was one too," the other Veela said quietly. He still would not meet Harry's eyes. Harry knew this even though he could not see the stormy eyes he knew he could get lost in if given the chance. He reached out and took Draco's hand in his own despite not being able to see it.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Draco, I didn't mean too. I grew up being called Freak and Boy by my relatives. I didn't even know my name was Harry until I started primary school. Then when I started here I was still a freak because of things I couldn't control," Harry apologized. For the second time, Harry found himself being hugged tightly by Draco. A gentle hand brushed his bangs out of his eyes and Harry felt his Veela responding to these signs of affection and acceptance from his mates. His magic built up rapidly and pain exploded through his body for the second time that day. Harry shoved Draco toward Severus right before his magic started changing him just like it had on his eighteenth birthday. The only difference with the change from then and now however, was that this change was a lot more painful than the first one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draco and Severus watched as Harry's magic exploded from the brunettes body. Harry screamed in agony as his magic surrounded him, lifting him slightly from the bed. Severus stood from the bed quickly with Draco in his arms. The blonde in his arms struggled but Severus would not let him go. Harry fell back onto the bed heavily, his body entering his body once more. Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office as Harry began writhing in pain on the bed. She tried to run some scans on the pained Veela but his magic rejected hers. This was common when a witch or wizard was getting their inheritance but Harry should have already had his so it was very disturbing.

"What's happening to him?" Draco asked scared.

"I think his magic is finally doing what it should have done on his seventeenth birthday. Though I have to wonder why his magic didn't do it then. A delayed inheritance is not normal. However, there is nothing any of us can do," Madame Pomfrey said to the other two males in the room.

"Sev let me go. He needs to know that we are here," Draco begged his older mate. Severus could not stand the look on his young mate's face and let go of the blonde. Draco rushed to Harry's side as soon as Severus let go of him and climbed onto the bed. Pomfrey enlarged the bed to make the two more comfortable. Draco curled around Harry and tried to keep the other teen still. It was not working that well because despite Harry's size, he was stronger than the other Veela was. Severus sighed and climbed onto the other side of the bed and wrapped himself around Harry and Draco. Harry stopped his thrashing and let his magic change him. Poppy smiled and closed the curtains around the bed. She went back into her office, confident that Harry would be okay wrapped in the arms of his mates.

~/~/~/~/~

When Harry woke up again, he was being held in two sets of strong arms. He was amazed that he could see everything clearly when he knew he was not wearing his glasses. Harry carefully got off of the bed, trying not to wake up the other two men on the bed. He watched sadly as his two mates simply cuddled with each other now that he was no longer lying with them. They did not need him. They had each other to love. They would be better off without having to take care of him.

Quietly, Harry left the Hospital Wing and made his way through the corridors. It was the middle of the night so no one else was out and about in the castle but the teachers on patrol. Leaving the castle was easy for the Veela and he made his way toward the lake. The lake always calmed him and helped him to think when he needed to clear his head. Right now he definitely needed to clear his head. Harry sat on the bank of the lake and just stared at the black void where he knew the water was. The only thing visible on the surface was the reflection of the half moon partially hidden by the clouds.

He sat there in silence just staring at the still surface of the lake. A gust of wind rustled the leaves on the trees and made Harry's hair wave gently. He wrapped his arms around himself as his small form began shivering. His clothes were really loose on him and did not provide much resistance against the cold weather. Also did not help the brunette's problem that he was not wearing his school robes which were the only proper fitting clothes he owned. He figured they would be the only proper fitting clothes he would own until he was out of school.

He was knocked out of his thoughts, literally, when someone collided with his right side and almost knocking him down. Arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and he was surprised to see a head of white-blonde hair nestled on his chest. Another set of arms, longer than the first, wrapped around his waist from his left side and a head was rested on top of his. Draco pulled back slightly and glared at Harry with a look that would have been stern if he could not see the worry in the other Veela's eyes.

"Why did you leave, Harry? You had us both worried," Draco said.

"I just needed some air. It helps clear my head," Harry said. It was not a complete lie but he also was not telling them the complete truth.

"Don't wander off like that without telling us next time," Severus said. He lifted his head up and looked down at the younger brunette.

"If I told you where I was going then it wouldn't be wandering off," Harry pointed out with a smirk.

"Cheeky brat," Severus nipped at Harry's ear to punctuate his statement. Harry shivered slightly and leaned more toward the potions master. He let out a soft moan as Draco's hand gently stroked down his back and over his wings.

"Harry can we see you wings?" Draco asked him gently.

Harry hesitated but nodded. Severus and Draco stood and helped Harry to stand as well. Harry stepped back away from his mates so he would not accidentally hit them with his black silver tipped wings. The teen bit his lip and kept his head down, not wanting to see his mate's reactions. He extended his right wing without trouble, stretching it to its full length and showing his impressive wing span. Harry bit his lip harder as he extended his left wing as far as it would go. The wing remained folded about halfway because of several scars crisscrossing the place where the wing folded to rest on his back. It was clear his wing had been mangled by someone. Harry tucked his wings back against his back and kept his head down. He was surprised when Draco pulled him against his chest.

"Sev can you heal his wings?" Draco asked the older man. Severus nodded; he took out his wand and made a cut on his wrist. He held his bleeding wrist to Harry's lips and the brunette looked at his teacher in confusion.

"I'm a vampire, Harry. My blood won't turn you but it will heal all previous damage done to your body. It will also slow your aging more than your Veela blood already has. Draco has already drank some of my blood," Severus told Harry. Harry gave a small nod and began drinking the others blood. Harry could feel Severus's blood healing what his magic had not been able to. It became difficult for him to drink as pain started lancing through him from where he knew he had scars. The older wizard pulled his arm away when the younger had stopped drinking altogether and Harry passed out yet again from pain as the blood reached his wings.

~/~/~/~/~

**AN:** Harry seems to be passing out a lot doesn't he? I promise that will change. This chapter did not want to get written. It was like pulling teeth trying to write this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Harry regained consciousness he was laying on an unfamiliar bed. The bed was comfortable and all he wanted to do was fall back asleep. The scent coming from his pillow was soothing and he was nearly asleep when there was a hissing sound in his ear. His eyes snapped open, fully alert, and he looked to his left where the sound came from. He was surprised when he saw Fey lying curled up on the pillow beside his head. He had no idea how she had gotten there or even why she was there. The only times Harry had ever seen her was when he was in the dungeons for Potions class because her owner was Professor Snape. He noticed belatedly that the room he was in couldn't possibly be in Gryffindor Tower or the Hospital Wing.

"_Where am I, Fey?"_ Harry asked confused and nervous. He decided it was best for him to remain lying down so he could look at the snake closer to eye level.

"_You are in Master's room, Serpent Harry. Master left with the other hatchling so I got out of my tank,"_ Fey informed him. Harry's chest tightened when he heard what the snake told him. Severus and Draco had brought him to Severus' rooms and had just left him there. They did not care about him. Harry turned over onto his right side, turning his back on Fey, and curled into a fetal position. He felt Fey slither onto his neck and up into his hair as he began crying quietly.

Harry's small body shook violently with his silent sobs and his breath hitched every now and again as he tried to breathe. He knew he should not be crying but he could not stop the tears. Why could he not just be happy? Why did fate have to make him miserable? Why did he have to fall in love with two people who could never feel the same? Why did they have to be so nice to him? It was only making all of this harder and getting his hopes up. He had realized in his fourth year that he was gay and in his fifth that he had developed a crush on both his rival and his Potions professor. Since then he had dealt with the fact that his feelings would never be returned. All of the things that were now going on were making it hard for him to keep his true feelings a secret.

The distressed Veela did not hear the bedroom door open or the quick footsteps move across the stone floor toward the bed. He jumped, curling around himself tighter, when he felt the bed dip behind him. He had grown up in a house where if he was caught crying he would be beaten. The fear was so deeply ingrained that he was not sure he would ever get over it. He was surprised when a hand was placed on his shoulder gently. He tried to stop crying now that he knew at least one of his mates were in the room. An unexpected fear entered Harry when he felt the hand leave his shoulder to go toward his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

Killing curse green eyes snapped open and he tilted his head back slightly, careful not to squish Fey as the snake moved in his hair. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and pale skin and he knew that Draco had no idea Fey was in his hair. He heard Fey hiss a warning to the blonde Veela at the same time Harry shouted "stop". His heart sank to his stomach and he knew he had reacted too slowly. Fey lunged out of Harry's messy black hair and sunk her fangs into Draco's pale hand.

The blonde cried out in pain and reflexively pulled his hand away quickly. This only tore the wound open more as Fey's fangs were pulled from the boy's skin. Harry sat up quickly and felt Fey slither down the back of his shirt. The dark haired teen pulled his injured mate into his arms, not knowing what to do. He had no idea how to treat a bite wound from a snake or any other animal for that matter. Harry had only ever been bitten by a Basilisk and Fawkes had healed that wound for him.

"Severus!" Harry shouted anxiously not realizing he had called the Potions professor by his first name. The dark haired vampire ran into the room when he heard Harry's shout. He hurried to the side of the bed when he saw a frightened Harry holding a barely conscious Draco. There was blood coming from the blonde's right hand and Harry was holding him tightly.

"What happened?" Severus asked as he pulled out his wand. He began to look the blonde over and heal the wound on his hand.

"Fey was hiding in my hair and Draco didn't know. I tried to warn him but he had already reached out to stroke my hair. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't tell her to bite him. Please don't be mad at me," Harry sobbed. He was crying again and his shaking was jostling Draco. This was making Severus' attempts at healing the young Slytherin difficult so he pulled him from Harry's arms and laid him down on the bed beside the scared brunette. He summoned a potion to him and it flew into the room and came to rest in his hand. He made Draco drink the potion to get rid of the cobra venom in his body before it killed him. When he was certain the blonde was going to be okay, he pulled the other Veela into a tight embrace.

"Shh it's okay Harry. Draco is going to be fine and I know you didn't mean for Fey to bite him. I'm not mad at you and Draco won't be either. Please stop crying Harry. I hate seeing you sad and in pain," Severus muttered comfortingly. He ran a long fingered hand through Harry's hair as he spoke and his other arm was wrapped around the teen's waist. He felt something on Harry's back move and pulled back a bit to look at the teen.

"Harry is Fey in your shirt?" he asked gently. Harry nodded silently as he looked up at his primary dominant.

"Is it okay if I take her out? I should put her back in her tank," he told the teen. Harry nodded again.

"Lock the tank this time. She knows how to get out," Harry told him quietly. Severus nodded and carefully reached into Harry's too big t-shirt. Gently, he pulled out the snake and got off of the bed to put her in her tank that was located in the living room. When he walked back into the bedroom he was surprised when he saw that Harry was no longer on the bed. Taking a quick look around the room, Severus was startled to see Harry curled up on the floor in the corner of the room furthest from the bed. He walked over and knelt down in front of the crying teen. Gently, he tilted Harry's head up to look at him and the boy continued crying.

"Harry why are you over here? Draco would want you with him," Severus said quietly. This only seemed to increase the boy's tears and make his sobs slightly louder.

"It's my fault he got hurt. When I woke up Fey told me the two of you had left and I jumped to conclusions. I was crying when Draco came in and if I hadn't been he wouldn't have tried to comfort me. If Draco hadn't tried to comfort me then Fey wouldn't have bitten him," Harry sobbed. Severus pulled him into a tight comforting hug for the second time in as many minutes.

"I'm sorry we were not here when you woke up, Harry. Draco and I only went down to the kitchens to ask the house elves to make us something because we thought you would be hungry when you woke up. I thought you would still be asleep by the time we got back so I made Draco come with me to help carry everything back," Severus told Harry. He picked the small Veela up and walked back over to the bed. He laid Harry down beside Draco and then settled down behind the still crying brunette. He stayed there, one arm around Harry and a hand on Draco's stomach, until Harry finally cried himself to sleep.

~/~/~/~/~

When Harry woke up again it was to soft kisses being placed on his hair. He wanted to remain sleeping, the scent invading his nostrils was heavenly and he wanted to stay immersed in it but the kisses being pressed to his hair were persistent. He whined pathetically and nuzzled closer to the person he was lying on. His pillow let out a low chuckle and pressed another kiss to his hair. The sound rumbled under Harry's ear and pushed him further from dream land and closer to consciousness.

"Wake up Harry," a gentle familiar voice whispered to him. He shook his head tiredly, nuzzling into the other boy's chest, and tried to go back to sleep.

"Well if you won't get up then I'll just have to leave. Maybe Sev can get you up?" the voice said. Harry felt himself being moved and he clung onto the person beside him.

"Don't go," the tired Veela murmured into the other's chest.

"I won't but you have to get up if you want to eat," his companion said. Harry would have gladly stayed in bed and gone back to sleep if his stomach had not growled at him loudly after food was mentioned. Harry groaned but his stomach won the fight over him wanting to stay in bed. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the person holding him and opened his eyes. He blinked several times until his vision cleared and then he looked up to see Draco smiling at him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, sleepy head," the blonde said gently. He placed a kiss to Harry's forehead after he finished his sentence.

"Morning. Where's Severus? I know he was here when I fell asleep," a hint of worry, fear, and confusion began to fill his features but another soft kiss placed to his forehead by Draco made him temporarily forget his insecurities.

"He's out in the living room reading a book. I sent him out there after I woke up to watch Fey. She's a tricky snake and doesn't quite like me for some reason," Draco told him.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly. He looked at the far wall of the room guiltily. He still blamed himself for Draco getting hurt and this was clear to the blonde Veela. He pressed several quick kisses to Harry's hair and then eased the brunette off of him. He wanted to comfort the younger Veela but would need to do it later because Severus was waiting for them.

"Come on, Harry. There's still breakfast outside in the living room that still needs to be eaten. I know for a fact that if we don't go out there soon then Severus will send it back to the kitchens and will either make us get more or make our own," Draco told him.

He sighed and gently pulled a still mopping Harry off of the bed when the boy showed no sign of moving on his own. He straightened the other boy's clothes so they did not look as wrinkled as they had been. He smiled and led his younger mate out into the living room. Severus was sitting in an armchair reading potions book and Harry had to resist rolling his eyes. It was exactly what he could see the grumpy Potions master doing in his free time. It was also something he hoped he would get to see more often. He looked up when the two teens walked into the room. Harry was surprised when the vampire smiled at them.

"I see the two of you finally woke up. Any longer I was going to go back in there with you," Severus said. He closed his book and leaned forward to put it on the coffee table. He stood up and they went into the dining room where the food sat on the table under a stasis charm so it would not go bad. Severus removed the charm from the food and the three sat down at the table to begin eating.

Harry began to feel awkward as breakfast continued. He saw how Draco and Severus were so comfortable around each other and were even joking a little as they ate. It was as if they had forgotten that he was sitting there at the table with them. Harry slowly became quieter and quieter until he was just staring at the table and pushing his food around his plate. Both Draco and Severus noticed this and were concerned by it. They shared a glance and plotted silently for a moment before looking back at Harry. Both Slytherins scooped up a bit of their favorite pancake topping on their fingers without the Gryffindor noticing.

"Harry can you look up at us for a second?" Draco asked sweetly. The shy Gryffindor looked up slowly and was surprised when a bit of blue berry sauce was placed on his right cheek. The same was done with a bit of whipped cream on his left cheek. Both Draco and Severus leaned forward across the table and licked the mess from Harry's face. They smiled as they pulled back when they saw Harry's cheeks burn a dark crimson color. Severus licked his lips unconsciously and the color in the small Veela's face darkened.

"You shouldn't be so shy around us, Harry," Draco told him gently.

"Yes and I'm sure we are better conversation than your food," Severus added with a teasing note in his voice.

"I just don't know how to act around you two. For years we have hated each other and now it's just confusing how easily it seems you can forget that," Harry murmured, looking down at his plate self consciously. He jumped, startled, when Draco stood up sharply from his seat, slamming his hands down on the table and rattling the cutlery.

"Well excuse us for actually trying! This isn't easy on us either Harry but in order for this to work the feelings have to at least **be** there. When you're ready to pull your head out of your ass we'll be here but until then don't talk to me," Draco yelled at the brunette. He stormed away from the table and into the bedroom, slamming the door. Severus quickly stood from his chair and walked around the table to where Harry sat. He knelt down beside his chair and pulled the shaking and crying Veela into his arms.

"I know you're scared and confused Harry but we'll take this at your pace. We all have things to learn about each other but Draco and I are willing to put the past aside and get to know you," Severus said softly.

"You and Draco just go so well together and I can't see where I could possibly fit in," Harry sobbed into his teacher's shoulder.

"That's because I'm Draco's god father and I watched him grow up, but I always made sure he knew what we were going to be someday. I couldn't tell when I saw you the first time because something tampered with the bond. Trust me when I say Draco and I will do everything in our power to make you happy," Severus swore.

"I just need a little time to think about all of this. There's so much I don't know," Harry said quietly. He pulled back from Severus a bit and wiped the tears from his face.

"We'll give you as much time as you need Harry. You can always talk to us if you need anything," Severus said. He stood and gently kissed the teen's forehead. Harry stood and somewhat reluctantly left the Potion Master's quarters to return to his dorm room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room he was nearly assaulted by Neville. The larger teen pulled him into a bear hug and then up the stairs of the boy's dorm. Once in the seventh year dorm, Neville placed a locking and privacy charm on the door. There was worry on his face and concern in his blue eyes.

"Harry are you okay?" the larger boy asked worriedly. "When Luna and I went to the Hospital Wing to see you, you were gone. We were worried sick about you."

"I'm fine Neville. I'll explain everything later to you and Luna. Right now we need to get to class," Harry said. Neville nodded and ended the spells. Harry changed and they walked back into the common room. They went to their first class early and took seats next to each other. Their day went fine but Neville and Luna could tell that there was something bothering Harry.

At dinner the three friends gathered together in the Room of Requirement. It took the form of a comfortable sitting room half library. The book shelves were made of dark wood and stuffed full of books covering every subject the three teens liked. The carpet was a dark blue color all of them were fond of and the walls were a nice white that complimented the dark colors. Placed in front of the fireplace were three armchairs of varying styles and colors for each of the teens. Luna's was made of a patch work of different materials with strange horns on the back of it but was surprisingly comfortable to sit in even though it did not look like it would be. Neville's was a dark red wing backed that he said looked like an armchair he had back at home. The chair was his favorite because it had belonged to his father. Harry's arm chair was a plain black over-stuffed chair and was so comfortable he thought he was sinking into a cloud every time he sat in it.

The three friends were currently sitting in their chairs around the fire. Luna and Neville were waiting patiently for Harry to explain what had happened on Saturday. Finally Harry began to tell them everything that had happened to him after waking up in the Hospital Wing. He left some things out of course but Luna and Neville did not call him out on it. They understood that he needed his privacy so they let him have it. That is one of the reasons he preferred their friendship to Ron's and Hermione's.

When Harry was finished telling his story, he was crying badly and they were worried about him. Luna got off of her chair and sat on Harry's lap, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly. The distraught Veela returned the embrace and buried his face in the crook of the blonde girl's neck. Neville walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort. It was the best he could do to try and help his best friend. The Room of Requirement, sensing the silent request, stretched Harry's armchair into a couch. Neville sat beside his two friends and wrapped both of them in a tight hug.

"Please calm down Harry. We're here for you no matter what and you know that. We will be friends forever and nothing is going to tear us apart. I swear," Neville said comfortingly. He allowed a calm air to wrap around Harry and slowly the smaller brunette calmed down. He pulled back from his friends slightly and whipped the tears from his face.

"Thanks Nev, but you know I hate it when you use your powers on me," he said, his voice slightly hoarse from crying. Neville gave a small chuckle and smiled kindly at the boy he considered a brother.

"Sorry about that Harry but you know I'm only trying to help. It hurts me to see you like this when you have found your mates," Neville told him.

"You will find your mate eventually, Neville. He's in the school along with mine but that is all the nargles will let me tell you. I can't see my mate until I find them," Luna said in her dreamy voice. Her normal smile was in place and it had a smile sliding onto Harry's face. The three friends stayed in the Room of Requirement until curfew drew near. They talked about things that had happened around Hogwarts while Harry was preoccupied.

~/~/~/~/~

After dinner Draco and Severus sat on the couch in the living room of Severus' room. Draco was curled up on his father's lap and crying into his shoulder. The vampire had his arms wrapped tightly around the sobbing Veela, trying his best to comfort him. Harry had ignored both of them all day and had even skipped dinner. Severus was able to hide his hurt and sadness but Draco could not. It was clear that Harry's sudden distance hurt the blonde and his Veela a lot.

"What have I done, Sev? Now he'll never want to be with us," Draco sobbed, his voice muffled by Severus' shoulder. Severus began to run his hand through the teen's soft blonde hair.

"Don't talk like that Draco. Harry just needs to think about everything for a little bit. He'll come back to us in no time," Severus soothed. He kissed the top of Draco's head once he had finished speaking.

"I was so mean to him, Sev. I yelled and insulted him when I had no reason to. What Harry said was true but I just didn't want to believe him. I always screw up every chance I get with him. If he even comes back he'll never want to be intimate with me in any way," Draco said between sobs.

"Dragon you don't know that. We can fix what was said and all of his past scars. We will work at getting him to fall in love with us. Remember that we need to move at Harry's pace, Draco," Severus whispered in his godson's ear.

"We need him Sev and he needs us. Without Harry we will never be complete and he will die without us. There's no telling if he'll come back a third time, Sev. I've seen him die twice and I don't know if I can handle it a third time." Draco looked up at Severus and the vampire gently whipped his tears away.

"Give him space Draco. That's what I had to do with you when I first told you. It nearly killed me not seeing you but I understood that you needed time away from me to think about it. That is what Harry needs now," Severus said quietly to the red eyed Veela. Draco only nodded and laid his head on Severus' dry shoulder. He quickly fell asleep and Severus carried him into the bedroom.

~/~/~/~/~

A week passed in much the same routine. Harry avoided Severus and Draco as well as Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry, Neville and Luna continued their research on Veela but so far turned up any information that was true. Then on Friday Harry remembered what Tom had told him about the Basilisk egg. Harry did not say anything to Luna and Neville about it but he was pretty sure Luna knew what he was planning. On Saturday Harry skipped a detention with Severus he had gotten because of Ron and went into the Chamber of Secrets.

Sliding down the tunnel into the chamber was just as disgusting as Harry remembered it being. He scowled at the mess on his cloak but could not think of a spell to get rid of the slime covering it. He walked through the tunnel and to the chamber where the body of the dead Basilisk still lay. Skirting around the body of the great snake, Harry walked to the opening he remembered the snake coming out of. It was still open and as he drew near, Harry saw that the chamber was filled with old Basilisk skin the snake had shed. Amongst the mess lay an egg. Harry walked over to it and knelt down to examine it. The egg was about the same size of the golden one from the Triwizard Tournament. It was dark green almost black in color. Harry reached out and touched the egg. It began to shake and crack as the animal inside responded to his magic. Without warning the Basilisk hatchling inside shot out of the egg and bit Harry's neck, causing him to pass out.

~/~/~/~/~

**A/N:** How do you think I should start the next chapter? I have two ideas but I can't decide between them. The first one is Draco and Severus sense something is wrong with Harry and go looking for him and find him in the chamber. The second one is that Harry wakes up, finds Salazar Slytherin's private library that is hidden in the chamber and reads about Veela. There will also be a poll on my profile or you can leave your choice in a review. I really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Draco was in Quidditch practice when he felt it. It started as a sinking feeling in his gut, like he had fallen off of hi broom and was free falling toward the earth. Quickly, it changed into a tightening in his chest that made it hard to breathe. It felt like someone was pressing on his lungs while at the same time constricting his heart. He flew quickly toward the ground, his Veela howling at **something**. The calls of his teammates fell on deaf ears as the wind whistled passed him, whipping his robes and hair about him. When he landed, he let his broom fall to the pitch and began sprinting toward the school.

As he entered the entrance hall of the castle, Severus came bursting out of the door that leads down to the dungeons. Their eyes connected; a silent message of mutual concern and panic passed through the air between them, before they ran up the grand staircase. They reached the second floor and entered the off limits girls lavatory. The two Slytherins were shocked to see that the sinks were moved and revealed a hidden tunnel that leads under the school. They walked over to it hurriedly and peered down into the black abyss. Ignoring the grime covering the shoot, they jumped down and entered – although they did not know it – the Chamber of Secrets.

~/~/~/~/~

When Harry woke up, he was laying in a different part of the chamber. He knew he was still in the Chamber of Secrets because there was a cold draft in the room from the castle's pipes. The Veela pushed himself up into a sitting position and a mass fell onto his lap. He looked down at the mass of black scales that was emitting indignant sounding hisses. They were not words, only noises like a baby would make. The Basilisk hatchling finally righted itself and a small, arrow shaped head lifted to look at Harry. His eyes were a foggy white instead of the normal yellow, but Harry still felt like he was staring at him.

"_I'm going to name you Salazar,"_ Harry hissed to the snake. The animal only blinked and flickered its tongue out at him. Harry picked up the hatchling and it curled around the back of his neck, moving up into his messy hair. He exited the bedroom through a door and somehow ended up in a small library. He began looking through the books and one on Veela caught his attention. It was not one he, Luna, and Neville had looked through so he pulled it off of the shelf and began to read.

~/~/~/~/~

It took Draco and Severus sometime to find Harry. There was little to no light in the underground passageway so it was difficult for them to see and easy for them to get lost. Then they had to get through the fallen rocks in the tunnel. That was not too difficult but it cost them precious time. In the main chamber, they ignored the carcass of the large reptile in the center. Instead, they moved deeper into the chamber in their search for their young mate. The tunnels and rooms were similar to a maze and they were finding it tricky to locate the missing Gryffindor.

Finally, they located Harry, but their worry increased because the petite Veela passed out as soon as they entered the room. The two Slytherins rushed over to his side, kneeling next to him where he had fallen. There was an old book beside him but neither of the men could understand the language it was written in. They forgot about the book as a snake slithered out of the unconscious Veela's hair and down onto his chest. It was not a species of snake they recognized and it made them nervous that it was resting on their mate. Draco carefully picked up the small serpent which hissed at him, showing a fangless mouth. Severus picked up Harry and they walked back into the surprisingly well kept bedroom they had found.

Severus laid Harry down on the bed and made sure the teen was comfortable. Severus sat in an armchair that was in the room and Draco sat on his lap. The snake was curled around his arm, tongue flicking out repeatedly. They were unsure how Harry would react to them being there. He had been ignoring them for the past week and they were nervous that he did not want them. They watched over Harry for two hours before he regained consciousness.

When Harry woke up again he was once more on the bed where he had first awoken. He was confused as to how he had gotten back there but he did not question it. He remembered reading a book on Veela in Salazar Slytherin's private, personal library. The book had explained finer details about Veela mating bonds that Harry would have never been able to guess. It made him realize how much he was hurting Draco and Severus and it made him sick with himself. Harry knew that he had to get to them as soon as possible and talk things over.

Harry sat up and stretched, feeling his tense muscles loosen up. Salazar's cooing hiss drew his attention toward the snake. He was surprised to see Draco and Severus inside the Chamber of Secrets. Draco was holding Salazar who was stretched out toward Harry. Harry reached out and Draco stood up from Severus' lap, walking over to hand the hatchling to Harry. The Gryffindor took the snake from the blonde and placed him around his neck. Salazar wrapped around the back of Harry's neck, slithering up into his hair. Draco started to walk back to Severus, but was stopped when Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to sit next to him on the bed. The Gryffindor wrapped his arms around the blonde Slytherin and held him close.

"I know now what I've been doing and I'm sorry for causing the two of you that kind of pain. I was ignorant and it was hurting all of us," Harry apologized.

"It's alright, Harry. We understand that you needed time to figure everything out for yourself," Severus soothed.

"I'm ready to pull my head out of my ass and give us a try," Harry said quietly. Draco twisted around in the smaller male's arms and embraced him tightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Harry. I should have never raised my voice to you like I did. Can you forgive me?" Draco said.

"You're already forgiven, Draco," Harry told the other Veela.

"I'm glad the two of you made up, but we should be getting out of here," Severus spoke up. The teens nodded and stood up off of the bed. The three mates walked out of the room and quickly found their way out into the main chamber. The dead Basilisk was still lying in the center of the room and Harry was surprised at how little decay there was. He guessed it was from the temperature of the chamber.

"What is that?" Draco asked, slightly nervous.

"It's a dead, full grown Basilisk. I killed it five years ago and honestly I'm surprised it isn't more decayed than it is," Harry told them plainly. He was not aware of the looks they were giving him as he walked over to the snake carcass. He knelt down next to the head and placed his right hand on the flat surface. He began speaking softly in Parseltongue, apologizing for killing the great serpent.

"Are you two coming or are you going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Harry asked a playful smirk on his face. This made the other two males walk over to Harry and stand on either side of him.

"Cheeky brat," Severus said while ruffling Harry's black hair affectionately.

~/~/~/~/~

**AN:** Sorry it is so short but my brain died on this chapter. I will try and make the next chapter longer but I can make no promises because school is overwhelming right now. Sorry for the long update.


End file.
